Ashcat's Drabble Challenges
by Ashcat
Summary: My entries for Silverone's year long challenge! A little bit of angst, humor, and drama mainly centering on Shuichi and his relationships. Now up May: Hana Shuichi focused introspection on flowers given then and now.
1. The Hope for Spring

Theme: SilverMage's Drabble Challenge - January "Snow" Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or its characters. I do not make any profit from this text.

Warnings: Some spoilers if you haven't read the new gravitation tracks (55+)  
Summary: Shuichi lies awake thinking of his relationship with Eiri.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi gasped and jerked awake. He swallowed the scream that had been building in the back of his throat and let out a loud sigh instead. After a quick scan of the room, he felt himself relax down into the mattress again, comforted by familiar surroundings. He tried to slow his breathing and stop his nervous trembling before he woke Eiri, who was lying on the opposite side of the bed. It was the same nightmare again. The one he had had almost every night in the weeks that followed the attack by Aizawa and his thugs. Shu had been unable to sleep for more than a couple of hours a night until Eiri had returned to him, following Shu's destruction of Eiri's marriage contract with Ayaka. Eiri had been kinder to him in his own way. He let Shu sleep on the bed and even allowed him to cuddle up next to him after he awoke from the nightmare.

Shu didn't want to wake Eiri up right now, so he tried to calm down and will himself back to sleep. Eiri and he had had another argument over Riku that further degenerated into a vicious fight over Shu's fidelity. It had ended in them going their separate ways for a few hours, to presumably calm down. However, Eiri apparently hadn't calmed very much. When Shu returned home, Eiri had grabbed him and pulled him into the bedroom, interested in making up just as passionately as they had fought. Shu was not surprised by this. When Eiri really let his emotions out it tended to be somewhat savage and this extended from their fighting into the bedroom, especially if it was makeup sex. Shu endured this just as he endured Eiri's temper, and it hadn't been an altogether bad experience, it just left him rather sore. Unfortunately, these rough lovemaking sessions sometimes triggered the nightmare to return. Shu had managed to keep Eiri from finding out about the effect it had on him. He knew Eiri would secretly blame himself, and then they wouldn't have any way to make up.

Shu turned over as slowly and smoothly as he could, trying not to wake Eiri, but still find a more comfortable spot on the bed. His left hamstring was aching; Eiri had wrenched his leg up higher than normal. Shu began to ponder if Eiri would ever be able to express his emotions and feelings in a more constructive way. Although he loved the writer and would stay with him whether he changed or not, Shu couldn't help but believe that they would both be happier if Eiri could find a way to communicate beyond blowing up in anger or ravaging him to reassert his possession of- and love for Shu .

He began to idly wonder if Eiri would continue to thaw. Eiri had gone from impenetrable ice when they first met, to slush after his attack and the failed marriage incident, and then snow soft and impressionable when he had asked Shu to give up music for him and admitted to wanting to be with the singer. Now Eiri's snow had melted, and he was frost, still hard and cold at times, but with the promise that spring would one day come. Shu snuggled deeper in the blankets and, lulled by Eiri's soft snores and the hope of that spring, he fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Special thanks to ffpanda – Your encouragement and advice are greatly appreciated!

Thank you for reading – reviews appreciated!


	2. Reassurances and Doubts

Title: Reassurances and Doubts  
Theme: February "Eiri's Birthday" Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or its characters. I do not make any profit from this text.  
Warnings: Brief explicit sexual content  
Summary: Shuichi needs some extra reassurance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

explicit content deleted - Shuichi is blowing Eiri.

Eiri was trying to buck under him again, wanting more friction. Shuichi sometimes thought Eiri could be childish with his constant demanding nature. Eiri seemed to believe the world would always bend to his will and it would cater to him. Tohma had added to that myth, and if Shuichi was honest with himself he had as well. Ugh Tohma! Shuichi nearly lost his own erection when he thought of Tohma's feelings for his Eiri.

Shuichi must have stopped his ministrations because Eiri made another impatient buck and nudged his head with his hand. Shuichi ignored him and sat up turning to face Eiri. "Do you love me more than Tohma?"

Eiri blinked a couple of times, a confused expression on his face. "What?" was all he could manage to get out.

Shuichi frowned at Eiri. "You heard me, do you love me more than Tohma?"

Eiri couldn't believe Shuichi was asking him this while he was giving him an amazing blowjob. "I don't love Tohma" Eiri finally bit out as he began to feel anger overtaking his surprise.

Shuichi grimaced but accepted that this would be the best he'd get.

Eiri frowned and gestured to his wilting erection, "Do you want to discuss my family or go back to blowing me? As you can see I don't find my brother in law an _exciting _subject."

Shuichi grimaced again, he wished he had kept his mouth shut. Sometimes he just let his mouth run away, spewing his thoughts before he'd had time to think; especially when he was insecure like he felt after Eiri had ignored him for awhile. He let out a soft sigh and let his head fall forward, his hair eclipsing his eyes.

Eiri let out his own exasperated sigh before roughly grabbing Shuichi's arm and dragging him up into his lap. He tenderly clutched the singer to him and leaned down to inhale Shuichi's scent from his hair. Eiri let the close contact calm them both. Shuichi sniffled, and harshly scrubbed his face with his hands. He wouldn't cry again, he knew he was just feeling insecure.

He turned his watery eyes towards the novelist. "I'm sorry Eiri…. I just get … like this, when you get busy..." Shu scrubbed his face again, "I mean, I love you damnit and I need you…"

Eiri leaned in close to kiss his boy. He let his kiss be as gentle as he could, reassuring Shuichi of his feelings that he almost never verbally expressed. "Shhhh" Eiri whispered as he returned to kissing, allowing it to heat up a little. "I know you get like this, I just don't know why you picked Tohma as the way to express it."

Shuichi was surprised Eiri was being so kind to him about his outburst, the novelist had kicked him out of bed for less before. Reveling in the tender kisses Shuichi let himself relax, shifting around so he was straddling Eiri's hips. Shuichi broke the kiss and splayed his hand against Eiri's chest. "Then promise me you'll throw that cake away that Tohma baked you?"

Eiri shrugged in response, "If that will make you get back down there and blow me then, yes I'll throw it away!"

Shuichi smiled, it was the best he could hope for confirmation of Eire's love for him against his rival for Eiri's affections. He slid off Eiri's lap and returned to the task at hand, ready to give Eiri his birthday present!

A/N: Thank's Hawkcloud for all of your advice on dialogue about my previous drabble – I finally tried to write some!

Thank you for reading – reviews appreciated!


	3. Pocky Fairy

Title: Pocky Fairy  
Theme: March "White Day" Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or its characters. I do not make any profit from this text.  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Shuichi finally gets a White Day present.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi loved Eiri. Sometimes he thought that he loved Eiri more than he should, more than was practical or made sense. He loved Eiri so much he could just cry with emotion as his heart swelled to near bursting. But, even Shuichi knew that this kind of love was dangerous for the giver – if it was rebuffed and Eiri truly turned him away it would kill a part of him. He was so focused on Eiri he was willing to do almost anything for him – except quit singing since that was his other great love! Shuichi unconsciously started humming a happy tune as he sucked on a stick of pocky, lazily running it in and out of his mouth. This had been one of the best days, Eiri had finally given him a white day present.

Now Shuichi had always given Eiri Valentine's day gifts, but the novelist had insisted that no matter what Shu chose to call himself he was not his wife nor was he a woman! Eiri would always emphasis this by grabbing Shu by his parts that were assuredly not female. However, Eiri had gotten him something this year. Shuichi had woken up that morning just like any other, he had almost given up any hope of receiving a gift from the grumpy novelist. The first thing Shuichi noticed was that there was a box of strawberry pocky on the nightstand. Shuichi didn't think that he'd left any there, but it was possible. Shuichi then got up and headed for the shower to start his morning. He paused as he exited the shower, wiping the condensation from the mirror and staring at the trail of lovebites that ran from his earlobe down his chest, he winced slightly as he knew he'd be the butt of quite a few jokes today at work!

'Damnit,' sometimes he wished Eiri didn't have to mark him where other's could see. However, he knew that the novelist had difficulties expressing himself, so Shuichi took these random acts of possessiveness to be just another way Eiri reminded him that he wanted him and that the singer was 'his'. Shuichi smiled remembering their wild night of loving making last night, while he opened the medicine cabinet to get out his toothbrush. Shuichi was stared in confusion at the box of strawberry pocky propped up in the cabinet, by his toothbrush. Now, that was strange, but sometimes Shuichi stashed his pocky in random places so he grabbed it and walked back to the bedroom to get dressed. He dressed quietly, not wanting to disturb Eiri who was sprawled on his stomach snoring softly. He stuffed the strawberry pocky boxes into his pants pocket and headed towards the kitchen to heat up some miso for breakfast.

Shuichi was fully awake now so he was bit surprised when he walked into the kitchen and saw that there was a little pyramid of strawberry, chocolate, and almond pocky three boxes high on their small table in the kitchen, and there was also men's pocky, honey pocky, and carmel pocky scattered across the counter, between the coffee maker and sink. Shuichi rubbed his eyes, was he going crazy? Where the hell did all of this pocky come from! He carefully stacked up all of it on the side of the counter and then moved to get his bowl down, and there in his bowl were three boxes of powdered tea azuki bean that Eiri must have gotten from Tatsuha. He started to smile then laugh as he realized what had happened.

Shuichi stood in the kitchen laughing, looking at the huge haul of pocky until his laughter woke Eiri who joined him in the kitchen, hair sleep mussed and only a pair of pj pants on. He called out to Shuichi "What's so funny baka?"

Shuichi turned and putting down the bowl and pocky he ran over to Eiri and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"Eiri, I love you! You gave me a white day present, actually several of them!"

Eiri grunted in response, but his arms did come up and hug the singer back. Shuichi pulled back so he could look at him, and planted a passionate kiss on the novelist.

"I can't believe you gave me pocky Eiri, I know how much you hate me _eating this crap_," Shiuchi exclaimed.

Eiri shrugged and tried to sound surly in his reply but he was unable to hide a tiny smile "I didn't get you anything baka, it must have been the pocky fairy that visited you."

Shuichi just laughed in response before turning back to finishing his morning routine, he loved that Eiri would do something so sweet for him even if the novelist couldn't actually admit it to his face! Shuichi may have loved Eiri more than was sane, but he was certain that one day the novelist would freely return that love.

Wikipedia had an interesting article on Pocky – the powdered tea azuki bean is special to the Kyoto region. See wikipedia's pocky entry for more information.

Thank you for reading – reviews appreciated!


	4. Kancho King

Title: Kancho King

Theme: April "Aprils fool or a prank" Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or its characters. I do not make any profit from this text.   
Warnings: None  
Summary: Hell hath no fury like an Eiri kancho'd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi was running as fast as he could down the busy streets of Tokyo. He was weaving in and out of the crowd, shouting "I'm Sorry" over his shoulder as he went. All he could think of was that he shouldn't have listened to Hiro!

It had all started out innocently enough. Yesterday, Shuichi and Hiro were relaxing on a park bench near NG. They were taking an afternoon "creativity" break as Shuichi liked to call it when his writer's block forced him to hair pulling frustration. Behind their dark shades and wide hat brims they watched in amusement as a grade school girl snuck up behind a little boy on the playground.

Shuichi couldn't hide his smile when he saw her crouch down into a classic kancho stance, and raising her two index fingers together she attacked, stabbing her fingers into the unsuspecting classmate's butt. The boy's startled shriek caused laughter to erupt among the other children, and it was mirrored by Shuichi. Hiro was glad to hear his friend laugh; nothing ever seemed to get Shuichi down long.

"Hey, 'Kancho king' do you remember doing that?" Hiro said with a smile as he turned to his friend.

"Of course, I wasn't called that for nothing!" Shuichi smiled at the memories. "My lightning fast reflexes and small size let me evade almost everyone! I could sneak up on them before they ever saw me." Shuichi sat up straighter, still feeling proud of his grade school claim to fame.

"Well, I guess you don't have your title anymore," Hiro said slyly.

"What do you mean?"

Hiro was unable to repress a laugh as he continued. "I think Yuki-san kancho's you about every night. I think he's taken your title."

Instead of getting all riled up as Hiro had expected, Shuichi just smiled. He had an evil gleam in his eye when he said, "We'll see about that."

With those words, Shuichi's fate had been sealed. When he got home that night it was late. After his break in the park, he had broken through his block and hammered out lyrics and a promising melody. Eiri had already closeted himself away with his laptop for the night so after a half hearted attempt to beat down the door while whining at the top of his lungs, Shuichi went to bed.

The next morning yielded the perfect opportunity as Shuichi quietly walked into the kitchen, observing Eiri finishing a cup of tea. Shuichi grinned, with sleep deprivation dulling Eiri's senses he'd be able to sneak up on him easily. As soon as the mug hit the counter Shuichi struck! He managed to actually penetrate Eiri a little as the author's loose sleep pants and lack of underwear had left him unprotected.

After uttering a blood curdling scream Eiri whirled around ready to do violence. Shuichi was doubled over with laughter; he had actually gotten one over on the novelist!

Eiri took one look at the laughing baka and his anger boiled over. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" he roared.

Shuichi tried to stop laughing, knowing it was only going to make it worse. Yet when he saw Eiri trying to dig his pants out of his ass he fell onto the floor as peals of laughter erupted from him.

Eiri kicked Shuichi, only managing at the last minute to pull it so he didn't actually hurt the singer.

Shuichi yip'd at the kick but still couldn't quite quell his laughter, mirthful tears streaming down his face. "I was… reclaiming my… title" Shuichi managed to choke out.

Hauling his lover up off the floor by the front of his t-shirt Eiri couldn't help but shake him "What title?"

Shuichi finally stopped laughing, he looked into Eiri's enraged eyes and realized he was in big trouble. He immediately started in with the blubbering and puppy dog looks trying to save his behind. "Well you do it to me every night so I though I'd do it back to you."

Eiri blinked and shook his head trying to make sense of what Shuichi was saying. "What?" he growled out punctuating it by giving his lover a hard shake.

Shuichi started blubbering, something about a "kancho king" could be heard in the gibberish.

Eiri was not in the mood to deal with this shit. He gave Shuichi one more shake before shoving him towards the door. "I'm going to give you till the count of ten before I kick the shit out of you, you better start running now brat!"

Shuichi didn't even wait to hear the "Ichi" as he bolted towards the door, managing to slip on his sneakers mid stride.

Eiri waited for five more counts after the door had closed before he started to snicker. He rinsed his mug out and lazily made his way to the bedroom. After quickly undressing he slipped into bed, careful of his tender bottom.

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he imagined what would happen later. In a few hours Shuichi was slink back in, ready to do anything to earn his forgiveness, and that's when he would get his revenge. Let's see who the "Kancho King" was after all when the baka was ass up face buried in the mattress while he had his way with him.

A/N: This is both late and a little long – but I wanted to write some humor after writing some darker stories lately. I hope you got a chuckle out of it! Thank you ffpanda for keeping on me till I wrote this.

Note: "Kancho is a game or trick often played in Japan by young school-aged children; it is performed by clasping the hands together so the index fingers are pointing out and attempting to insert them into someone's anal region when the victim is not looking." Taken from http/en. (check out the funny illustration!)

Thank you for reading – reviews appreciated! 


	5. Hana

Title: Hana  
Theme: May- Flowers or golden week Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or its characters. I do not make any profit from this text.  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Title: Hana  
Theme: May- Flowers or golden week Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or its characters. I do not make any profit from this text.  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Shuichi focused introspection on flowers given then and now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi sat on the couch looking at the single red rose perched on the coffee table. He couldn't help but remember that day walking home with Hiro. He had been 16 at the time, in love with music, yet he was starting to feel the first pulls of wanting a girlfriend.

Hiro and he had stopped by a flower stand on their way home from school. Shuichi had wistfully watched as his friend bought his girlfriend a peony. Hiro had talked in his quiet way about how much he liked Kisa, how soft her hair was, how pretty her smile and blush were when she caught him looking at her during class. Shuichi couldn't hold back a melancholy sigh listening to his friend talk about 'being in love'.

"Nee Hiro, do you think I'll ever have someone I can give flowers to?"

Hiro had paused a moment before answering. "Shu, of course you will! You just haven't found the right person yet."

"I just get so caught up in my music." Shuichi's eyes lit up at the mention of his true love. "I don't even think about talking to girls like you do Hiro. You're still the only person I've ever kissed." Shuichi could help but blush thinking about how they had practiced kissing each other in middle school after watching a romantic movie with Maiko.

Hiro lightly punched his arm in response. "Hey, I thought we weren't going to talk about that!" Hiro wrapped his arm protectively around his friend. "Kissing is fun. You'll get to do it eventually. Maybe you're just saving yourself for someone special!"

Shuichi had not been convinced, but he plastered on a smile anyways, letting Hiro lead them towards home.

Now, looking at the rose he couldn't help but laugh. Shuichi had found his special someone, but he'd have never guessed back then that he'd be the one receiving flowers instead of giving them! His former self hadn't even considered that he might love a man, or the trials he would have to go through because of it.

However, leaning forward to smell the rose, he knew he wouldn't trade anything for his life. Eiri might still be cold at times, but much less now than in those first few turbulent years together. No, this rose was proof of his love's changes, a symbol left to let Shuichi know Eiri loved him. It reminded Shuichi that Eiri was thinking about him on his book tour, even though the novelist would vehemently deny leaving the flower if confronted.

When the novelist called again, Shuichi would add a soft thank you onto the end of their conversation, along with an I love you too. He smiled, leaning back into the couch; perhaps he could use all these thoughts to write a song. Pulling out his pad, the singer began to work, counting down the hours until Eiri would return to him.

A/N: Finally less than 500 words!

Flowers in Japan – I couldn't find much about the meaning of giving flowers in Japan. I did find that peony's symbolize "beauty" in art and are a spring flower in Japan. Also, roses are very expensive in Japan - $60-$100 USD for a dozen, and they are given on holidays but I never found collaborative information about if they have the same meaning as in the USA. For a nice photo of peony's in vases: http/ .


End file.
